


By the water's edge

by HisHighnessCat



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, everyone is safe!, fluffy fluff, thominewt friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisHighnessCat/pseuds/HisHighnessCat
Summary: Newt and Thomas have a quiet moment by the water and Minho decides to interrupt.





	By the water's edge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Please_Tommy_Please](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Please_Tommy_Please/gifts).



> A gift drabble for Please_Tommy_Please, who requested Newtmas with platonic Thominewt. Love you!

Newt took a deep breath, enjoying the characteristic smell of the sea. Well, to be honest, the smell itself wasn’t all that pleasant, but it was about what it represented. Freedom. And a new beginning. The cold water lapped at his bare feet where he sat, just on the edge of the beach. But the best thing about that moment was that Thomas was sitting beside him, his head resting on Newt’s shoulder. This fresh start had allowed them something they’d never had before -  _ time _ . Time enough to explore the relationship that might have started even as far back as in the Glade. And Newt couldn’t be more grateful for it.   
  
“You guys are sickeningly sweet.”   
  
The interrupting voice came from Minho - of course - who had come up behind them. Newt wasn’t really annoyed though. It was a relief to see that each and everyday Minho got back a little bit more of who he had been before.    
  
“I’ll take that as a compliment, Min.” Newt responded.   
  
“Okay, I’m gonna break up cuddle-time now.” Minho continued, elbowing his way in between Thomas and Newt and plopping down in the middle. Newt got an idea then, and a quick glance over at Thomas’ slight smirk told him that he wasn’t the only one. Almost at the same time both of them rose to their feet. They each Minho by the arms and pulled their friend up, and forwards, sending him face first into the water. In his flailing attempts to stop his fall, Minho managed to grab hold of Thomas’ shirt, pulling him down as well. An uncontrollable laugh bubbled up in Newt’s chest, and he barely even noticed Minho and Thomas spluttering and getting to their feet again before they both dove for him.  _ Shit _


End file.
